


Aftermath

by Dawninlatin



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A lil' spice, Drabble, Excuse all the errors it's the middle of the night, F/M, Fluff, Not Edited:), One Shot, Post-Canon, Some post-sex cuddles, Written Pre-ACOSF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninlatin/pseuds/Dawninlatin
Summary: Some post-sex cuddles:)
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but I was in the mood for some Nessian and it just happened:))))

After, when their ragged breaths had turned slow, when the night had gone dark, stars glowing high above, Nesta placed her head on Cassian’s chest, listening to the rapid thrum of his heart.

Their limbs were still tangled together, the sweat on her brow evidence of what they’d just done. Well, that and the sizable bruise forming on her neck. A bruise that Cassian now lovingly grazed with his fingertips.

Nesta still couldn’t fathom how they’d been able to wait until now. She had wanted to, for a long time, longer than she wanted to admit. _All the wait had been worth it, though,_ she thought, smiling to herself.

«I know a place,» Cassian had whispered earlier that day, before taking her to a cave, deep in the Illyrian Mountains, where he’d made them dinner over a fire, and then made love to her under the stars.

She felt a blush spread on her cheeks as her mind replayed the sex. Every glorious moment of it. How he’d made her moan, made her shiver in pleasure, made her scream his name, over and over again. Her whole body had been on fire, burning brighter and brighter until that sweet, sweet wave came and brought her over the edge. 

Placing a soft kiss on Cassian’s chest, Nesta whispered, «I didn’t know it could feel this good.» She lifted her head to meet his eyes, and in them shone hurt and sadness and longing. He opened his mouth to say something, but Nesta interrupted him by pressing her lips to his.

«Don’t,» she said firmly, shaking her head. «That part of my life is over.» A lot of it was thanks to this wonderful, winged male lying beneath her. For a long time, she had been filled with nothingness, everything seeming pointless. But when she’d been at her lowest, Cassian had seen her. Had helped her find the way back to that brightly burning fire she once had within her. She could feel it now, burning through her veins.

As a new sort of blissful calm settled over them, Nesta allowed herself to truly take in their surroundings. They were in a cave, that much she knew. But earlier she had been too distracted to notice how the roof opened to reveal a vast ocean of starts, how the shadows of the still-burning fire danced across the walls. The only sounds filling their world were crackling wood and droplets of water landing in the turquoise pool next to them.

«I bet this is where you take all the girls you’re trying to seduce.» Cassian’s deep, rumbling laugh echoed through the room.

Smoothing her hair back, he replied, «No, you’re special.» He pressed a kiss to her forehead for emphasis.

«I bet you say that to all the other girls too,» Nesta said, arching an eyebrow.

All of a sudden, Cassian’s amused expression turned serious. «I mean it, you’re the only one I’ve shown this place to,» he shook his head, hesitated for a moment. «And there haven’t been anybody else, not for a long time.» She could hear the words he wasn’t saying echo in her mind. _Not since I met you._

Nesta felt a wave of emotion rush over her at his words, at the rawness in his voice, and she had to move away to hide the tears stinging in her eyes. Lying on her side, her back towards him, she realized how cold and lonely the world was without his arms around her. She had come a long way from that lost, empty, newly-made fae, yet she still had a long way to go. On most days, even the good ones, it was hard sharing her emotions, being too used to bottling them up.

Cassian knew exactly what she was doing though, and it didn’t take long before he slid closer, pulling her body against his broad chest, slowly coaxing her back from that dark place her mind would sometimes wander. 

«What are you doing?» Nesta asked as he took her hand and began drawing figures in her open palm. 

«Tracing letters,» he answered with a quiet voice, continuing making various shapes. She turned over to find his brows furrowed in concentration. His touch was soft, a barely-there caress.

«What are you writing, then?» she whispered, not wanting to break the soothing silence that had wrapped around them like a blanket.

Cassian looked up at her, his eyes shining with amusement. «A bunch of nonsense.»

Letting out a breathy chuckle, she settled back against his chest, their nude bodies illuminated by the glowing fire. Embers filled the air like fireflies, and in that moment, Nesta decided she wanted to stay here forever. 

She closed her eyes as Cassian started moving his hands up and down her body in long strokes. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and whispered a single word, full of longing and desire. _«Nessie.»_

Nesta turned around abruptly at that, narrowing her eyes. «Did you just call me Nessie?»

«It’s a good nickname,» Cassian smirked.

«It’s ridiculous,» she bit back, rolling her eyes.

«Mm, I think you like it.» As he said it, Cassian began tickling her side, making her blush, _damn it._

«I do not.»

«I think you do.»

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she said, «Fine! If you keep fucking me like you just did I’ll let you use the stupid nickname.»

Nesta regretted her words seconds later, as a shit-eating grin appeared on his face. «Nesta Archeron, did you just admit defeat?»

«Shut up,» she mumbled, giving him her deadliest glare.

His smile disappeared, replaced by a look full of challenge, of hunger. Cassian leaned up and whispered against her mouth, «Make me.»

Pressing her lips to his, that’s exactly what she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply sorry for the "I know a place" joke, but I saw the opportunity and I would never forgive myself had I not taken it....
> 
> Thanks a lot to everyone who reads, leaves kudos, comments, reblogs and all that, y'all are awesome<3
> 
> Peace&Love<3  
> -Dawninlatin


End file.
